


The Girl with Cerulean Eyes

by Aliiya258



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, What time is it? ANGST TIME, sometimes it's hard getting over an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliiya258/pseuds/Aliiya258
Summary: Team Avatar has defeated Amon. Years have gone by, and peace has returned, but Mako still has one lasting regret.





	The Girl with Cerulean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my computer and found this very old fic that I only posted on tumblr. It was written as the first season of the show was airing, so I hope it's still enjoyable to some extent.

It was the look in her blue eyes that struck him the most. Those big, wide, wondrous pools took in everything around her. The smallest branch, the gentlest sound, the softest flame—she stared at them all as if they were precious, as if they were the gates to the spirit world itself. Mako smiled down at the child as he bounced her on his knee. She cooed and giggled, then clumsily clapped her hands as she flashed him that toothless grin. Mako couldn’t believe the same smile had captured him only four short months ago.

_Spirits, you look like her…_

Her skin was brown like hers. Her arms short and chubby, but would no doubt lengthen and know the same elegance as her mother’s. The child’s hair however was dark like his, though, black as night but wispy with a slight curl. In the crook of her arm were three small beauty marks, all in a perfect line. Her bright face was shaped more like his, longer with a graceful chin, but still delightfully round. It was these differences that made little Lin her own person, gave her independent life and vivacity, yet Mako kept getting glimpses of the Water Tribe girl he’d met as a young man.

Apparently, Korra being pregnant was an… event to say the least. Her cravings, her sass, even her element bending—all of it was exactly what Katara said they would be: random, extreme, and pretty amusing. Mako escaped the brunt of most it. He hadn’t really believed she was pregnant to begin with. He refused to. Besides, with all of his meetings with the newly founded United Council of Republic City, he hadn’t much time to see her anyway.

Six months into her pregnancy—when she and he had a momentary respite from their duties—he finally saw her. Her belly was rounder than he thought it’d be. Round and vastly noticeable, a stark contrast between her still-fit arms and toned back. For a moment he wished for the taut plane of her stomach to return, then immediately pushed the thought away. It was selfish, and that’s not what he wanted to be after all this time apart. Even though her figure had changed, her demeanor had not. And neither had the warmth in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

 Mako had greeted her nervously, gently but otherwise he didn’t know what to do. He had guided her to her seat, and there they talked about everything. About Bolin and his new recruits at the Police Academy. About Asami and her campaign for a seat on the new council. About Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo’s training.

They had talked about everything except for what he wanted to say. _I miss you._

Suddenly Korra groaned, and Mako jumped up, worry splashed across his face. He didn’t know how to help. Was she going into labor? No, it was too early, right? But it could be! What if the baby was in distress? He should call someone! Maybe he could—but if that wasn’t the case—that wasn’t really—

Korra had laughed as his panic, then grabbed his hand and rested it upon her swollen belly. “Relax, City Boy. Feel that?” Mako stared at her in shock. Shivers ran up his arm to spread through his entire being as the baby kicked and squirmed beneath his touch. Korra smiled at him gently—oh, how he missed that smile, those lips—as she patted his hand. “Weird, isn’t it?”

That’s when it all became so very real. This child was Korra’s _legacy_. This child was the one person in the world that was of her flesh, and the only person that would forever be able to read back in the history books and call this Avatar ‘mom’. She was the one that, even after her passing and a new Avatar was born, she would keep Korra’s memory alive.

After that, he always made time for her.

Mako grinned as the little girl yawned big, her eyes drooping heavily. He’d kept her up longer than normal, and hopefully he wouldn’t regret it later. Lin was a sweet child, but her fussiness was immeasurable, her wails loud and cranky like her mother’s protestations when her sleep was perturbed. Mako smiled and took her in his arms, holding her close. Within minutes she was asleep, yet Mako refused to set her in her crib. Something in him ached as he looked down at her, marveling at the girl who was everything to him.

“Look at you, Lin. You’re going to be some kind of kid.”

Mako took Lin’s tiny fists and admired their smallness, wondering if they would one day be as strong as her mother’s, or if she would be a different kind of woman. A non-bender? A philosopher? A teacher? A dreamer? Mako didn’t know then, but of one thing he was sure.

“I,” he whispered as his kissed Lin’s one tiny hand. “Will always.” He kissed the other. Slowly, Mako rested his lips upon her forehead. “Protect you.”

With one hand, Mako unhooked the red fabric clip on his chest, the only remnant he had left of his own father’s scarf, and carefully placed it in Lin’s hair. _Looks good,_ Mako thought as he stroked the delicate hairs of her head. It was an odd feeling, being without the scarf he’d worn for so many years. Odd, but good. She needed it now, and Mako hoped it would bring her the same sort of peace and comfort it had brought him.

 “Mako?” Korra called softly from the hallway. He couldn’t explain what he felt every time he heard her voice. All he knew is he would relax and tense all at once. “Mako, are you still here?”

She rounded the corner and smiled gratefully at them both. Mako knew it wasn’t the kind of smile he wanted, but it was all she was going to give him now.

“How’s my little girl?” drawled that low, familiar voice behind her. Mako grimaced, then rose from his seat to greet her parents, little Lin nestled snuggly in his arms.

“Shhhhh,” Mako hissed trying not to frown more than usual. _This guy…_ “She just fell asleep.”

Tahno ignored him, and snaked his hands around little Lin’s body. “ _You_ want to know how Auntie Bei Fong is, don’t you, Lin-Lin?”

The girl began to protest, whining as she was roused from her slumber. Lin peeked through sleepy lids and instantly brightened. She caught sight of her father and she raised her arms to him. Mako was forced to let her go as Tahno swooped her up, then held her close and he tapped her nose with his one long index finger. He rocked her slowly and she didn’t make another sound.

Mako turned away, the ache in his chest growing even further.

“Thank you for doing this for us,” Korra said coming beside Tahno. “Bei Fong—” Her eyes widened as she noticed the red bow in Lin’s hair. She touched it gingerly, almost reverently as she gave Mako a questioning look.

Mako’s hand went for the empty spot on his jacket and shrugged. “It wasn’t hard. G’night.”

“Yeah, good night. Remember, we’re having tea with Jinora tomorrow.”

“I’ll be sure to be there.” Mako smiled before he turned and left. Korra returned it, though half-hearted as it was. She knew his hurt. Korra had always known. Mako hated how transparent he was around her, but it was something they never talked about anymore. Something taboo, yet raw. A wound that never healed. And now, after seeing little Lin and how consumed Tahno was by his love for her, there was nothing Mako could ever do about it again.

It would just have to fester.

 _She could have been yours_ , Mako thought as he shut the door behind him, remembering nothing but cerulean eyes. One pair was young, bright and curious. The other…they were fiery, strong, and once loved only him. Leaning heavily against the door, Mako exhaled a shaking breath as his throat began to tighten.

_I could’ve had a girl with cerulean eyes…_


End file.
